


Ahh Youth!

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe being forced to work at the hospital wasn't all bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahh Youth!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a while, been ill *bleug*  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy =)

17 year old Steve McGarrett gazed up at the hospital, huffing bad temperedly.  
"All this because I got into a stupid fight at school?" he groused.  
"You almost beat the Principle's son unconscious, Steven!" his father snapped, striding towards the door. "It was a week working here or being expelled. You damn near ruined any chance of getting into the Navy."  
"He was saying stuff about Mary! I couldn't let it slide."  
"I know but Steve..."  
"Let's just get this done ok? Who am I looking for?"  
"Chin Ho Kelly. He's a friend of mine, he's the man you'll answer to. Behave."  
Waving a dismissive hand, the tall teen stalked into the hospital, asked for Chin Ho Kelly and found him at the nurses station on the 3rd floor. The young Asian man was wearing dark red scrubs that complimented his complexion.  
"Aloha, Steve right? Welcome to the world of healing. Hope you're ready to be puked, pooped and bled on."  
"Can't wait," Steve snarked.  
"Then follow me. First stop, Danny's room. You get to change his bed while I rebandage him."  
Trailing along behind the nurse, Steve found he was intrigued despite himself. He was starting to look forward to finding out how the hospital worked, even if it meant he had to do grunt work for a whole week.  
"Danny's a bit feisty so don't get too offended if he starts flinging insults," Chin warned. He opened a store room and began piling bedding into Steve's arms.  
"All this for one room?" Steve asked, surprised.  
"Oh no, you have 12 more to do after Danny. Put those on that trolley. Come on."  
Steve's eyes never stopped as Chin showed him around, taking in everything. Finally stopping in front of one door, Chin shoved it open, smiling.  
"Morning, brah. Ready for the start of your day?"  
"Oh yeah, can barely contain my excitment," a voice snarked. Slipping in behind Chin, Steve found himself captivated by the figure on the bed. About his age, neatly styled blond hair catching the sunlight and bright blue eyes fixed on Steve. The tall, dark haired boy felt a blush crawl up his face, dropping his gaze.  
"This is Steve, he's helping out for a week. Steve, this is Danny. He's a grumpy 80 year old man trapped in a 17 year old boy's body. We're working on removing it." Chin was grinning as he strode over to the blond, sliding his arms under the slim body.  
"Could at least buy a guy dinner first," Danny grumbled as he was placed in the room's only chair.  
"You're too young for me, brah," Chin bantered. "Steve's more your speed."  
Sapphire eyes swung back to the lanky boy, assessing him quickly, a slow smile creeping across his handsome face.  
"He might be at that."  
"Hey, no breaking the new guy," Chin warned. "I'm just going to get your pain meds and fresh bandages. Start stripping the bed, Steve."  
Left alone, Steve couldn't force himself to look at the other boy, worried another blush would betray him. Working quickly, he pulled the sheets from the bed, tossing them into the bin labelled 'dirty laundry'.  
"So, what landed you in here?"  
"What?" Steve looked up, confused.  
"You don't look the sort to volunteer, you're too young to work here yet so what did you do? Community service?" Danny looked honestly curious.  
"Sort of. I got in trouble at school, it was either this or I got kicked out."  
"Definately lesser of two evils," Danny nodded, eyes twinkling.  
"How about you?" Steve asked, feeling bold. "Just bunking off?"  
"Yup, I shattered my left thigh bone and shredded the muscles in my right calf, just to stay off school." Bitterness laced his voice as he glared down at his legs. Steve saw the left was encased in plaster from hip to ankle, the right swathed in bandages.  
"Ouch, sorry dude. How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking?" he stammered, not wanting to offend the intriguing young man. He could feel a blush fighting to cover his face, to give away the fact that he found Danny attractive. He knew he was more attracted to boys, the disasterous date with Cath had proven that, and Danny was the sort of boy that really made the taller boy hot. He was shorter than Steve, body already showing well defined muscles. When he spoke, he was confident, brash, the opposite of Steve.  
"Nah, doesn't bother me. My friend was screwing around on an ATV, lost control and it smashed right into me. Broke one leg, mangled the other. It's ok though, the physical therapy is really helping. They said I should be up and around in another month or so."  
"That's awesome," Steve smiled, genuinely pleased. "Hope you don't mind me saying but you don't look like a local."  
"Neither do you," Danny snapped back. "My parents were posted here a few months back, they're both in the Navy. We're from Jersey originally. How about you? Navy brat like me?"  
"No, my parents moved here years ago. My dad's a cop and my mom's a teacher."  
Chin reappeared, surprising them both.  
"Sorry, got called in on another patient. Right, let's get you sorted. Steve, start remaking the bed. Make sure the sheets are on good and tight, Danny fidgets."  
"Only because I'm bored," the blond griped. "If someone would let me go outside for a bit..."  
"If your leg is better today, I'll talk to your doctor," Chin promised. Raising suddenly bashful eyes, Danny looked at Steve.  
"Could you..uh..look away? It's not pretty, I don't want to gross you out." His voice was low, ashamed. Steve wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, to protect him from anything that would cause that look.  
"Sure, I have to concentrate on these corners or Chin might find me something even worse to do," he joked, grinning.  
"Damn straight," Chin laughed. "This looks much better, Danny. I'll check with Doctor Malei but I think we can go to the lighter bandages soon. Won't be long before you're out of here."  
"Woohoo," Danny stated flatly. Steve glanced at him, concerned by the blankness in those lovely eyes. Straightening the top sheets, the dark haired boy eyed the bed critically, pleased with what he saw.  
"Not bad," Chin congratulated. "On to the next one. We'll see you later, Danny."  
"Yeah, bye."  
Steve took one last look at the Jersey boy, raising one hand to wave goodbye. Danny smiled slightly, flicking his hand in return.

The rest of Steve's day was a non stop blur. He changed beds, fetched charts, delivered food trays and gathered the garbage. By 3pm he was shattered. Chin patted him on the shoulder, smiling.  
"I finish at 6pm, I told your dad I take you home then. Got one last thing for you. Danny's doctor said he's allowed outside for a bit so, if you go grab a wheelchair, you can take him for some fresh air."  
"Sure," Steve agreed eagerly. He hadn't been able to get the blond out of his head and the chance to spend some more time with him was a blessing.  
"Hey fancy going out?" he called, entering Danny's room. The blond looked up, surprised.  
"Well, I usually get to know the guy a bit better before I agree to a date but, sure why not?"  
Fire flared across Steve's body, desire and embarrassment wrestling for dominance. He stared at Danny with his mouth open, brain lost in images of taking the blond to the movies, maybe dinner, kissing him goodnight. His body tightened at the thought of pressing his lips to the other boy's soft looking ones, the idea of biting the full lower lip and plunging his tongue into that smart mouth making his cock harden.  
"Hey, you ok?" Danny asked, leaning forward, concerned.  
"Yeah," the dark haired boy croaked. "Just...umm.."  
"I made you uncomfortable," Danny smiled, a touch of sadness colouring his expression. "Sorry."  
"No! No, just took me by surprise. Didn't think you were..."  
"Gay? 'Fraid so, babe."  
"Well, thank God for that," Steve chuckled. "Otherwise hitting on you would have been really embarrassing." He watched Danny's face clear, smile breaking across his expressive features. Steve stepped forward, bending to scoop the smaller boy up.  
"Whoa, warn a guy next time, you great goof!"  
"You want to go outside don't you? So quit whining."  
They argued good naturedly as they strolled in the afternoon sunshine, flirting gently, hands brushing. Returning Danny to his room, Steve was surprised to see it was nearly time for him to go. He still had the laundry cupboard to arrange before he left. Promising to come and say goodbye before he left, Steve handed Danny over to one of the nurses. Chin found him putting the last of the clean sheets away, nodding with satisfaction.  
"Ready to go, brah?"  
"I just need to go say goodbye to Danny."  
Chin grinned knowingly at him.  
"I'll meet you by the main entrance."  
Steve jogged to the blond's room, swung round the door with a huge smile on his face only to screech to a halt, confronted by an older version of Danny.  
"Who the Hell are you?" the man demanded.  
"Steve," Danny greeted, a relieved smile flowing over his face. "Dad, this is the boy who kept me company today. He's a volunteer here. Steve, this is my dad, Captain Robert Williams."  
"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Steve replied politely. The captain snorted, turning back to his son.  
"I'll be back tomorrow. There better be some better progress, do you understand me son?"  
Steve flinched at the harsh tone, shocked that the man was barking orders at Danny like he was a recruit not his son.  
"I can only heal as fast as my body does, Dad," Danny snapped. "Not even you can make it go any faster."  
With a glare the man spun on his heel and strode out, not even saying goodbye.  
"Well, he seems warm and friendly," Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood. Danny gave him a wan smile, head dropping back on his pillows.  
"He's the life and soul of every party," the blond sighed. Blue eyes roved over Steve's lean form, smile brightening his face. "Come to tuck me in?"  
"Sure," he grinned back, moving to the bed. Tucking the sheet gently around Danny's legs, he pulled it up his chest, hands ghosting over the strong torso.  
"Will you come see me again tomorrow?" Danny asked quietly, gaze intense.  
"Yeah. I'll be working on this floor again so I can swing by and stop you from dying of bordom."  
"You better. It's only the fact that my legs can't bear my weight that stops me from leaping out the window."  
"Dude, not cool," Steve complained. He made to move back but Danny's hands tangled in his shirt, yanking him back down. Soft lips pressed against Steve's, fitting perfectly with him. It took him a second to respond then he was kissing Danny back, suddenly hungry for the smaller boy. Breaking apart, gasping for breath, blue eyes gazed into hazel, emotions right on the surface.  
"Best goodnight kiss ever," Danny grinned, fingers running over Steve's cheek.  
"Oh yeah."  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Wouldn't miss it."

***  
Once Steve's week was up he continued to volunteer at the hospital. He spent a great deal of time with Danny, urging him on with his physio, needling the boy when he threatened to give up. Within a few weeks Danny was up, walking on crutches which he constantly used on Steve's shins. When they went walking, slowly, stopping when Danny's legs cramped, they spoke of the future, their hopes and dreams.  
"I want to be a Navy SEAL," Steve announced, helping Danny sit on one of the many benches. "It's all I've ever wanted."  
"Oh," Danny replied, eyes on the ground. "Yeah...You'll be a great SEAL."  
Steve frowned at his boyfriend's clouded face, stroking his hand down his spine.  
"Babe, we can make it work. You could join up too..."  
"Not with these," Danny sighed, tapping his legs.  
"I won't leave you behind," Steve vowed. "I love you. The second we're old enough we can get married, you can live on base with me."  
Danny stared at him, shocked.  
"We've only known each other a few weeks! You just told me you love me and you're asking me to marry you?"  
Steve flushed, struggling to put his feelings into words.  
"Danny, when I met you I knew I wanted you in my life, any way I could. I know we belong together, I feel it. So yes, I'm asking you to marry mebecause I love you. I don't expect you to answer me right now but just think on it."  
Danny lurched unsteadily to his feet causing Steve to grab his hips, fingers slotting into the cut of his hipbones.  
"We need to go some place private, right now."  
"Uhh.. the grounds keeper's shed is just over there," Steve pointed. "I worked there yesterday. Bob's off today so it's private."  
"Let's go," Danny ordered, moving off. Steve trailed along behind his boyfriend, confused and worried. Had he pushed too far? Was Danny going to break up with him and just wanted somewhere quiet to do it? He watched Danny shoulder the door open, disappearing into the cool gloom. He found the blond sitting on one of the lawn chairs, eyes hooded and smouldering. Heat race up Steve's spine, lighting every nerve before plunging back down to pool in his gut and harden his cock. Danny gestured lazily for him to come closer. When the blond's hands worked the button on Steve's shorts open, pushing them down, the taller boy felt he might cum just from that.  
"I was going to wait until I was released but I can't wait any longer. This, I've wanted this for a while now." The tip of Danny's index finger traced the thick vein on the underside of Steve's cock, swirled over the head. Moving faster than Steve had seen before, Danny swallowed his cock in one go.  
"Danny," Steve groaned, letting his head fall forward. He watched as that wet, tight cavern worked up and down his shaft, tongue playing with his slit and the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head. Danny began humming, vibrations sending delicious tingles through the tall boy's body. Steve tangled his fingers in Danny's blond locks, not guiding just holding on. The bright edge of his orgasm rode through his taut body, building faster and faster.  
"Danny... I'm gonna... Ohohohoh!" Steve tried to tug his boy away but the blond just kept on sucking, eyes on Steve, hands digging into his lean hips. Waves of pleasure burst over the darker boy. He felt his release flood Danny's talented mouth, felt his boy swallowing greedily. Chest heaving, Steve gazed at Danny, watching mesmerized as he liked his swollen lips, face peaceful. Dropping to his knees, Steve kissed his boyfriend hard, hands snaking into his pants, tugging them down. Whispering endearments and promises into the sinful mouth that tasted of himself, Steve worked Danny's erection fast, dragging him towards release.  
"Come on, Danno," he whispered. "Cum for me. Show me what you look like when you let go."  
Danny was moaning, Steve's name and other words falling from his mouth. Steve felt his cock swell even more then Danny groaned, loud and long, cumming hard over his lover's hand. Unable to take his eyes off his Jersey boy, the taller boy watched as Danny's face took on a blissed out look and decided he wanted to see that look a lot more often. When they had recovered they straightened their clothes, grinning sappily at each other.  
"I love you too. I know what you mean, I feel like I belong with you. As for the whole marrying thing..."  
Steve felt his heart freeze and it must have showed on his face.  
"Calm down," Danny smiled. "Let's see if we can make it to 6 months then ask me again. I might be crazy enough to say yes then."  
Steve felt joy swell in him, hope for the future, their future, making him giddy. With a whoop he scooped Danny up, careful of his still tender legs, and charged into the sunshine, laughing as Danny ranted at him, waving his crutches like extentions of his hands.


End file.
